


Better Left Unspoken

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Series: The Very Bratty Adventures of Thor and Uncle Loki [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, Feelings Realization, M/M, Oral Sex, Thor in Lingerie, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Thor’s not-so-innocent gift unintentionally stirs up Feelings™️...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: The Very Bratty Adventures of Thor and Uncle Loki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	Better Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicoliol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/gifts).



> Thanks again to KTSpree13 for organizing this glorious debauchery! Here it is in all its glory-bareback and unbeta’d, though I did at least spell check it... come on, I’m not a total heathen!! 🤣🤣

Alone in his bedroom, Loki sighed into his drink, glumly noting how terribly quiet the house was without Thor. His oh-so-charming nephew had run off to the beach with his college friends to celebrate the successful end of his first semester and get in a little surfing since the temperature was unusually warm in LA for December. He had dutifully invited Loki along, but his uncle declined, citing his dislike of the beach in winter. To be honest, he didn't mind the weather that much, but he didn’t think he could be around Thor's friends without accidentally revealing his true feelings for his nephew, and _that_ would be an utter disaster _. No, better I sulk here drinking alone than run the risk of exposing our relationship,_ Loki rationalized as he topped up his drink for the second time. _Frigga would never forgive me for seducing her son_. 

Mere minutes later, Loki’s head snapped up as he heard the front door open. _Pathetic_ , he grumbled to himself. _Like a damned dog when his master gets home._ He set his drink on the side table and opened the newspaper he had been neglecting, pretending to be absolutely engrossed in the financial section as Thor barged into his bedroom without knocking. Loki hid a pleased smile behind his paper, drinking in the sight of his gorgeous nephew. Thor’s skin was glowing from the sun, and his damp, tousled hair spilled over his forehead and shoulders like a river of gold.

"You really missed out, Uncle Loki!" Thor gushed, waving his arms excitedly. "The water was great, and so many good waves- unbelievable!" 

Loki smiled indulgently at his nephew. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Thor. You've worked hard this semester and definitely deserved a reward."

"Oh, for sure," Thor said smugly, grinning wickedly back at his uncle and waggling his eyebrows lecherously. “What did you have in mind?”

Loki caught his breath sharply at his nephew's words, desire aching in his groin. He set the newspaper down with trembling fingers and casually gripped the leather armrests of the chair to steady himself. _What did he have in mind, hmm??_ God, he wanted to lick the salt off of every inch of Thor’s toned body, then sink his teeth into that fine ass...

"Come here," Loki commanded, and Thor crossed the room eagerly. He leaned down, and Loki grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Setting aside his usual calm control, he thrust his tongue roughly into Thor’s mouth, and his nephew sucked at it eagerly, tasting the whiskey that his uncle had just been drinking. Loki groaned and slipped his hand around Thor’s waist, long fingers teasing at the waist of his lover's shorts. His skin was so warm against Loki’s cold fingers, making him want to shove his whole hand in just to feel more of that heat against his skin. Thor gasped and broke their kiss as one of Loki's chilly fingers slid between his cheeks to tease at his hole.

Loki chuckled and withdrew his hand, patting Thor's rear gently in apology. 

"Huh, guess you really missed me," Thor said smugly, only to yelp as Loki swatted him hard on the ass for his presumption. 

"So what if I did, brat? By the way, a package came for you while you were out," Loki said, watching Thor’s face closely. 

"Was it from Mom?" Thor asked eagerly. "She said she was going to send us some Christmas cookies."

Loki shook his head. "No, it wasn't from her, unfortunately. Some sort of clothing company, I think. I put it on your bed."

"Oh, um, okay, I'll check it out after I shower," Thor mumbled, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "Don't wanna get a rash or anything from all that salt."

"No, of course not," Loki agreed amiably, intrigued by Thor's reaction. He had briefly examined the small package when it arrived, but all he knew for sure was that it was something soft. _Probably just a t-shirt or something frivolous_ , Loki mused. _Nothing to get all worked up about, I'd imagine._ "Go on, get cleaned up. We can start making dinner whenever you decide you're hungry."

"Okay, Uncle Loki," Thor babbled, relieved that his uncle wasn't pressing him for details about the package. "I won't be long." He shot out of the room and made a beeline for his own bedroom. Once inside the room, he locked the door with trembling fingers and went to the bed. Picking up the small padded envelope, he quickly tore it open, and a soft sigh escaped his lips as the contents fell out into his hand. _I don't know what Uncle Loki’s gonna think about this, but I guess I'll find out soon enough…_ He rubbed the sleek red fabric gently with his thumb, enjoying how it felt against his skin as he headed towards his bathroom, Loki’s Christmas surprise clenched tightly in his fist.

***************

Thor tiptoed down the hall, hoping his uncle was still in his bedroom reading the paper and not out in the kitchen prepping something for dinner. Luck seemed to be on his side because, as he paused just outside Loki’s open door, he heard his uncle grousing about the article he just read. He took a deep breath, waiting for just the right moment to make his move.

"Daft buggers," Loki complained to himself, rattling the pages in irritation. He didn't even notice Thor slipping into the open doorway and striking what he hoped was a seductive pose. 

Thor cleared his throat nervously. "Hey, um, Uncle Loki," he stammered. "I, ah, need your opinion about something."

"Of course. What is it, Thor?" Loki said distractedly, not looking up from his newspaper. 

Thor frowned slightly at Loki’s apparent lack of interest in his 'dilemma', so he coughed loudly to get his uncle's attention. 

Loki glanced over at the sound, and his jaw dropped in shock. Thor stood in his doorway with his arms resting on the doorframe above his head to show off his toned chest and abs, wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of red satin and lace panties. It took a moment for Loki’s frozen brain to realize that these were probably what had come in Thor’s package. _I take it back-_ those are **_definitely_ ** _worth getting worked up about,_ Loki thought incredulously _._

"Do you like them?" Thor asked shyly, not sure what to make of Loki’s stunned silence and desperately hoping he hadn't overstepped any unknown boundaries that his uncle might possess about lingerie. 

"Oh my," Loki breathed as the newspaper slipped from his fingers. His pale green eyes roved shamelessly over his nephew's bare golden skin, half hard cock barely hidden by the delicate swatch of red satin and lace. "Those are lovely, Thor."

Thor blushed almost as red as his panties. "Thanks, Uncle Loki. They were supposed to be for Christmas, but they got here early and I just couldn't wait."

"Impatient boy," Loki said teasingly, setting his glass carefully on the table. "Well, come on over here so I can admire them properly."

Thor walked over to Loki’s chair, fighting the urge to cover himself from his uncle's piercing gaze. _This is silly,_ Thor scolded himself. _God knows he's seen you totally naked with his cock in your ass! Get it together, Odinson!"_ But, somehow, it _was_ different, and it made Thor's nerves tingle in pleasant anticipation. He came to a stop a few feet in front of Loki’s chair and stood awkwardly, not sure if he should try to strike another pose or not.

Loki took his time admiring the delicate pattern of the scarlet lace against Thor’s golden skin and how tightly the sleek red satin stretched over Thor's cock, smiling slyly at the dark wet spot forming where the tip was trapped and leaking precum onto the fabric. "Lovely," he repeated softly, voice deep and rough with desire. "Turn around, Thor. Let me see you."

Thor blushed hotly as he complied with his uncle's demand, knowing that his ass was totally bare to those sharp green eyes except for the thin strip of lace running between his cheeks. He could feel his pulse hammering in his throat and in his groin as Loki looked him over from behind. He shifted his weight and flexed ever so slightly, drawing an appreciative sound from his uncle. 

"Come closer, Thor. I want to touch you," Loki ordered, and Thor gratefully turned and closed the distance between them. To his surprise, Loki slid out of the chair as he approached and dropped to his knees on the plush carpet, elegant hands reaching out to cup his nephew's muscular ass and hold him in place while he rubbed his cheek slowly across the slick fabric. Thor's cock twitched helplessly beneath him at the friction, and Loki breathed out onto the satin, the warm moist heat making Thor's cock swell up even harder against his cheek. God, he could even _smell_ how much Thor wanted him, and he knew he had to taste him before it drove him crazy. 

Thor stood frozen in disbelief as Loki suddenly grabbed the lace with his teeth and pulled the top of the panties down slightly, letting the head of his cock spring free against his stomach. _Holy shit, I can't believe this is happening,_ Thor thought in shock _._ Sure, his uncle had sucked him off before, but Loki had never, **_ever_ ** knelt before him like that- that kind of submissiveness just wasn't in his nature. Thor took a deep breath to steady himself, not quite sure what his uncle was planning to do to him, but he was more than willing to play along and enjoy the game while it lasted. 

Meanwhile, Loki was enjoying himself immensely, lapping eagerly at the head of Thor’s cock and licking up the thick beads of precum welling from the slit. Its sharp saltiness tingled on the tip of his tongue, making him hungry for more, and he had no doubt that his nephew would be eager to provide him with it. While Thor moaned and squirmed in his grasp, Loki eased the panties down further, exposing Thor’s cock fully so he could run his tongue teasingly along the frantically throbbing vein just below the head. _Mmm, so good_ , he crooned to himself as he slurped messily, spit dribbling down his chin. As he worshipped Thor's cock ravenously with his tongue, he boldly slid a finger under the wet satin to stroke under Thor's balls, knowing all too well how sensitive his nephew was there. 

Thor shuddered at the dual sensations of his uncle's warm, wet tongue on his cock and his cool finger gliding perilously close to his fluttering hole. "Uncle Loki," he whined plaintively. " _Please…_ "

Loki chuckled wickedly to himself. _Patience, greedy boy_ , he chided silently as he worked his way from root to tip and back down again, flicking his tongue across Thor's skin like a hungry snake.

Thor's knees nearly buckled as Loki finally swallowed him down, his lips stretching wide to accommodate Thor’s girth. He struggled to keep his balance on shaky legs while Loki bobbed his head with practiced ease, working his tongue against Thor’s cock as he sucked. 

"Oh fuck," Thor gasped, remembering a video he'd watched on PornHub the other day where the young star (who bore more than a passing resemblance to his uncle) got down on his knees and let a big bear of a man fuck his mouth ruthlessly. _I wonder if he'd let me…_ Thor mused as he pushed his hips forward experimentally, feeling his uncle groan around him as he plunged in deeper than he had ever dared to go before. He drew back quickly, expecting Loki to pull off and growl at him; instead, his uncle's hands tugged him back sharply. _Oh shit_ , Thor thought dazedly. _Does he really_ **_want_ ** _me to…?_ He thrust into his uncle's waiting mouth a bit more purposefully this time and felt Loki’s throat open around him. Before Thor realized what was happening, Loki grabbed his hips and _yanked_ until his cock was lodged deep in his uncle's yielding throat. Then he was pushed back so Loki could snatch a quick breath before pulling Thor in deep again, so deep that Loki’s nose brushed against his stomach. 

As his lips and tongue kept working, Loki let go of Thor’s ass and grabbed his nephew's trembling hand, guiding it up to cradle the back of his head. He hoped Thor would understand what he wanted him to do as he pulled his nephew in close again, wanting to feel every inch of that magnificent thick cock buried deep in his throat.

Thor groaned in response to Loki’s unspoken directions and tangled his fingers in the sweaty raven locks as he began pumping his hips in earnest, marveling at how Loki could take all of him in his mouth with such apparent ease. _I can't believe Uncle Loki is letting me do this... Oh fuck, this is incredible... If he lets me keep going like this, I'm not going to last much longer_... Thor closed his eyes regretfully, knowing he’d probably lose control and cum just from watching his uncle sucking him off so effortlessly. He concentrated instead on trying to keep a steady pace to make it easier for his uncle to deepthroat him, but when Loki gagged at a particularly sharp thrust, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, Thor pulled back in alarm

"Are you okay?" Thor asked, feeling guilty, but Loki patted his hip in reassurance and planted a teasing kiss on the head of his cock.

"I'm fine, Thor," Loki rasped, his voice rough from having his throat fucked. "What’s the matter- am I wearing you out?" He hissed as Thor tightened his grip on his hair in retaliation for the jibe.

"Not at all. Just didn't want to break my favorite uncle," he retorted, cheekily rubbing the head of his cock against Loki’s lower lip and smearing it with precum. "I'm so close, though," he confessed.

"All right,then," Loki said slyly. "Let me have it." He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, waiting for Thor to… to… 

Realization of what his uncle expected him to do dawned suddenly in Thor’s lust-addled brain. _Oh shit…_ he would have sworn that his uncle would absolutely have hated the very idea of being treated that way. But … his uncle didn't seem to be upset at all; in fact, Loki was still waiting patiently on his knees for Thor to make the next move. 

_Well, here goes nothing,_ Thor decided recklessly. He gripped Loki’s chin gently with one hand and quickly stroked his spit-slicked cock with the other until he was teetering on the edge of orgasm again. "Open wide for me," he growled as he tapped Loki’s tongue with the head of his cock. 

Loki looked up at him with mischief in his eyes as he dropped his jaw open even farther, silently daring his nephew to do it. When Thor hesitated slightly, Loki stretched his tongue out and just barely skimmed along Thor’s heated skin, trying to tip him over the edge. 

"Oh my God!" Thor gasped aloud as his uncle's skillful tongue made contact, making every nerve in his body feel like it had just been dipped in molten iron. He lost all control and came hard, the first spurt of cum missing his uncle's mouth entirely and spattering against his cheekbone. _Shit_. Thor somehow managed to get the rest to land neatly on Loki’s outstretched tongue like priceless pearls on rich red velvet. 

A muscle in Loki’s cheek jumped and he moved slightly as if to pull away from Thor’s grip. "Not yet," Thor commanded, still holding on to Loki’s lower jaw as he stared incredulously at his handiwork. To his surprise, Loki obeyed him, visibly struggling not to swallow until Thor said he could. Thor felt a rush of tenderness for his mercurial uncle flood him as he cupped his chin. _You took good care of me, Uncle Loki… It’s your turn now,_ he thought fiercely, dropping to his knees and dragging his surprised uncle into a deep, filthy kiss. It only took a moment for Loki to start kissing him back eagerly, the warm saltiness from his uncle's darting tongue trickling into his own mouth like nectar. As their lips clashed hungrily, Thor’s hand dropped down to rub against his uncle's neglected crotch, feeling Loki’s hardness through the layers of soft cloth. He undid his uncle's belt with practiced ease and unzipped his pants at an absolutely glacial pace, letting his knuckles brush repeatedly against the firm flesh being revealed inch by throbbing inch. Loki moaned softly as Thor's big, warm hand finally slipped inside and found his cock, squeezing it firmly through his boxers.

“I believe this was supposed to be _mine_ ,” Thor said teasingly, poking his thumb though the opening so he could caress his uncle's bare skin. “Before you got all sidetracked, that is.” 

“You're quite right,” his uncle murmured, enthralled by the feeling of Thor's thumb rubbing slickly over the head of his cock. “Yours, indeed.” He dropped his head onto Thor's shoulder for a moment before getting effortlessly to his feet, drawing his nephew up with him. His pants slid down his narrow hips as he rose, followed quickly by his boxers. Thor helped him strip off his navy jumper, ogling his pale naked body as the final hidden bits of skin were revealed. 

Loki cocked an eyebrow at him challengingly. “See something you like?” he drawled lazily, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Oh yeah,” Thor started to reply enthusiastically, only to yelp as Loki swept him up in one of his ‘secret’ martial arts holds and tossed him onto the bed. He bounced theatrically on the soft mattress and sprawled on his back, his arms and legs splayed temptingly wide in an obvious attempt to entice his uncle to come in closer.

Loki crawled up the mattress like a stalking cat, green eyes glinting dangerously at his nephew. “Take those off, “ he snarled, gesturing at the spit-soaked panties still clinging wetly to Thor's crotch. 

His nephew complied instantly, stripping them off and tossing them to the floor. “I’m ready,” he said softly, spreading his tanned thighs open to display his glistening hole to his uncle's sharp eye.

“Are you now?” Loki breathed as he circled the little pucker with a curious finger, feeling the slickness of lube as he pressed gently against it. He pursed his lips thoughtfully as his finger slid in deeply without resistance, unmistakable proof that Thor was telling the truth about being ready for Loki to take him. Just to be sure, he tried a second finger, then a third, and the muscle gave easily, letting him pump his fingers in and out with lewd, squelching sounds. _Little minx,_ Loki thought fondly, as he watched Thor's hole stretch comfortably around his fingers. _I was so hot to suck you that I didn't even notice!_ “So when did you do this?” he asked sternly, slapping Thor's ass firmly with his free and making his nephew clench up tightly in response. “And why wasn’t I around to see it?”

“Ahhhh… “ Thor whimpered, rocking his hips to try to drive Loki's fingers in deeper. “After my shower… just before I put your present on. I wanted you to be able to fuck me right away. I never dreamed you’d…”

Loki twisted his fingers and thrust in firmly, hitting his nephew’s prostate and making him cry out passionately. “Have to keep you on your toes, don’t I?” he chuckled. “Wouldn't want you to get bored with your poor old uncle.” He leaned in and gave Thor’s half-hard cock a teasing lick, watching it twitch eagerly at the touch.

Thor scrabbled at the drawer in the nightstand and came up with a bottle of lube. “Hurry up,” he complained, tossing the bottle in Loki’s direction. “I don’t want to be Christmas, you know.” 

Loki looked at him in confusion. “I beg your pardon… what’s wrong with Christmas, Thor?”

His nephew wiggled impatiently against his hand. “Because it only comes once a year, and I’d like to get at least one more in before dinner!” 

Loki laughed delightedly as he pulled his fingers out slowly, smiling toothily at his nephew’s complaints. “Rude, arrogant, bratty boy,” he said fondly as he slicked himself up thoroughly. “ I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Thor grinned at him, totally unashamed and unrepentant. “Because I have a great ass, and you love fucking it! Now come onnnnn…” he whined, desperate to have his uncle inside of him at last.

Thor’s complaints turned into breathy moans as Loki rubbed the head of his cock against his sensitive hole before slowly pressing inside. _Clever boy,_ Loki thought approvingly as he sunk in deep, filling him up effortlessly thanks to Thor’s careful preparations. He pulled back and looked at Thor lying beneath him trustingly, his big blue eyes shining in the late afternoon light. “How do you want it, my dearest brat? Hard and fast, or slow and sweet? Tell me,” he crooned, teasing Thor with short quick strokes that deliberately fell short of his prostate.

“Kinda like what you're doing right now at first, then deeper,” Thor gasped, hoping his uncle understood what he meant.

“Like this?” Loki demanded as he filled him completely, ramming against his prostate, then pulling almost completely out again.

“Oh… oh yeah… just like that,” Thor groaned, writhing at the intense stimulation. “More, Uncle Loki… _please…”_

Loki braced himself on Thor’s muscular thighs, pushing them further apart for better access. He pumped his hips carefully and let his cockhead dip delicately in and out of Thor’s fluttering hole like a hummingbird drinking nectar, feeling his nephew tremble in anticipation of the promised thrust. This time, however, he chose to fill him slowly, luxuriating in the feel of Thor’s tightness yielding to him inch by tantalizing inch. Thor clenched up tight around him as he bottomed out at last, wringing a delighted gasp from Loki's lips. He leaned in to kiss Thor gently, sighing as Thor rocked beneath him in hopes of getting some friction on his neglected cock.

“Again,” Thor whispered against his lips, and Loki was happy to oblige him, moving with tantalizing slowness until they were both shaking with the need to come. Thor ran both hands down Loki’s back, briefly encircling his uncle’s trim waist before reaching down to cup the sweet curves of Loki’s ass. “This is the best Christmas ever,” he murmured, nuzzling into his uncle’s neck and nipping gently at his sweaty skin, careful not to leave any incriminating marks on his pale skin.

“Better than when your parents took you to Disneyland for the holidays? I doubt that,” Loki countered swiftly, secretly touched that Thor felt that way. He was _fond_ of Thor, after all… fonder than he ever dared to admit to his brash, beautiful nephew. Thoughts of a certain impulsive purchase hidden in his dresser drawer in a beautifully gift-wrapped box pricked at his conscience, but he pushed them aside for the time being, trying not to allow himself to do something disastrous for both their sakes. 

“Mmm hmm, way better… because I’m here with **_you_ ** ,” Thor confessed shyly, unexpected tears pricking hotly at his eyes. This tender side of Loki didn’t come out often, and when it did, Thor basked in it, vainly wishing that it would never have to end. _If only you weren’t my uncle…_

Loki pressed his forehead to Thor’s, heart aching in his breast as he thought despairingly for the umpteenth time _God, why did you have to be my nephew?_ “My dearest brat, let’s just enjoy what we have for now,” he said softly as he reached down to take Thor’s cock in hand. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, especially not when I have **this** waiting for me when I get home.” He squeezed his nephew’s erection firmly, hoping to lighten the mood before his own tears could spill over. In the end, he rationalized guiltily, some secrets were better left unspoken. 

Thor laughed weakly, reluctantly acknowledging to himself that his emotionally constipated uncle wasn’t likely to suddenly burst out in flowery protestations of love for him, so he did the only thing he could do at that point- he wrapped his legs around the man he loved and let his lover’s hand stroke him skillfully until he climaxed for a second time, feeling the pulsing deep inside of him as Loki followed him over the edge with a wordless cry. Thor hid his face in Loki’s neck again as his uncle collapsed onto his chest with a heavy sigh. A few stray tears might have soaked into the sweaty raven locks, but Thor would never admit to it, oh no…

*******************

After all, some secrets were better left unspoken. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Thorkmas, everybody!!


End file.
